Hawk's Animal
by rosiewitch24
Summary: In the locker room with the Road Warriors


_Hello everyone, I'm back! Took a long time but finally have a new computer that will actually run for more than two minutes before restarting. _

_Don't own the Road Warriors, but after watching their DVD, this popped into my head. Hope you like it. Drop me a review if you do. No beta, all mistakes are mine._

_Thanx, Rosie_

Hawk's Animal

"And your winners, the Road Warriors!" Fink said, as the ref handed them the tag team belts and held up their hands. The crowd went crazy, screaming and clapping as Animal and Hawk made their way back up the ramp. They accepted congratulations from Pat and Gerry, grinning as they made their way to the locker room. Tripps and Shawn were leaving, their bags over their shoulders, Shawn laughing at something Tripps was saying.

"Hey guys, congrats!" Shawn said, grinning at the big men. "Great match."

"Thanks Shawn," Mike said, clapping the younger man on the back. "Always a good time with the Hart Foundation."

They were stopped several more times before making it to their locker room. Mike opened the door, letting Joe precede him into the room. They were late on the card, only one match after them, and pretty much everyone had gone back to the hotel.

Mike grinned as he turned the lock on the door, watching as Joe started unbuckling his boots. Instead of sitting, he had propped his foot on the bench, leaning over and giving Mike a great view of his ass.

Joe jumped when Mike's hand touched his bare shoulder, trailing lightly down to the top of his tights. Mike felt the muscles tense under his hand and smiled, grabbing a handful of Joe's ass.

Joe's eyes closed as Mike pressed against him, leaning to bite the back of the younger man's neck. "You were great tonight baby," Mike whispered.

"You gonna give me my reward?" Joe asked, his voice low.

Mike pulled Joe up tight against his chest, wrapping his arms around Joe's waist and kissing his shoulder. Joe wrapped his arm around Mike's thick neck, his big body trembling as Mike's lips moved up the side of his neck to his ear.

"Love you baby," he breathed, nipping the lobe, running his tongue around the shell.

"Love you too sweetheart," Joe whispered, gasping as Mike's hand dropped lower, brushing over the front of his tights, lightly stroking Joe's rapidly hardening cock.

Mike slipped his hand into Joe's tights, wrapping his fingers around Joe and squeezing. Joe made a rumbling noise in his throat as he pressed his ass against Mike, the sound turning into a whine as Mike pulled his hand away.

He turned Joe around, capturing his lips and sliding his tongue into the sweet heat of Joe's mouth. It still made Joe's stomach flutter when Mike kissed him. He could feel Mike's hands gripping the top of his tights, pulling on them as he slowly went to his knees in front of the younger man, pushing him down on the bench.

Mike smiled as he pulled Joe's boots off, sliding the tights off and tossing them behind him. He felt Joe shiver as he slid his hands up his calves, gripping the strong thighs and leaning to lick the head of the younger man's cock. Joe groaned as Mike's hot mouth engulfed him, fingers gently stroking as he bobbed his head.

Joe's hands gripped Mike's shoulders as pleasure built in him, his head thrown back, eyes closed, panting harshly as Mike pushed him closer and closer to the edge.

"Mike, oh god," Joe cried as he came, spilling into Mike's mouth. Mike slowly let Joe slip from his mouth, pressing soft kisses to the thick thighs before moving up to kiss Joe.

"Come on baby, let's get cleaned up," Mike whispered. Joe nodded, reaching into his bag for their shower stuff. He got up on shaky legs and grabbed towels, waiting for Mike to undress and follow him. He grinned, wrapping his hand around Mike's erection and pulling him into the showers.

"Hey," Mike protested, "that's not a leash."

Joe turned the water on, pulling Mike into the spray and kissing him. "Want you baby," he whispered.

Mike turned Joe, letting him brace himself against the cool tile wall. He spit in his hand, slicking himself and pushing slowly into Joe's tight heat. He loved the way Joe pressed back against him, loved the needy whine that escaped his lover's throat.

"Touch yourself baby," Mike murmured, "I want to feel you cum."

Joe stroked himself as Mike held his hips, thrusting strongly into the younger man's willing body. He angled himself to hit Joe's sweet spot, feeling him tighten around his cock.

"Now baby, now," Joe cried as he came again, hearing Mike growl as his fingers tightened, feeling the wet warmth fill him.

Mike pressed kisses to Joe's back and shoulders, holding him tight as their breathing slowly returned to normal. Joe turned in the circle of Mike's arms, and they traded soft kisses before washing up and getting out of the shower.

They got dressed, packing their stuff and sharing one more kiss before unlocking the door and walking out of the locker room, once more the Road Warriors, tag team champions, at least until the hotel door would close behind them, letting them be just Mike and Joe.

Before he opened the door, Mike ran his fingers down Joe's face. "Love you Joe."

Joe smiled, "I love you too."


End file.
